herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell is one of the main protagonists of the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. She is a female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her adoptive mother, Grandeeney and is normally seen with her pet Exceed, Carla. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale. Subsequent to the conclusion of the war between Orochi's Fin and Lamia Scale, Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and helps Natsu resurrect Fairy Tail. She was one of the orphans chosen to be a Dragon Slayer four hundred years prior to X777, serving as her adoptive mother's vessel to travel to X777 through the Eclipse Gate as a part of the plan to exterminate Acnologia. She is voiced by Satomi Sato in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Brittney Karbowski in the English version of the anime. History Wendy was raised by the Dragon Grandeeney for some time. However, one day, along with other Dragons, Grandeeney suddenly disappeared and left Wendy alone. After wandering around trying to locate her lost adoptive mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and shortly after deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further.He left her in the care of a close guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until requested to aid the Allied Forces in their mission against the Oración Seis. Appearance Wendy is a young girl with fair skin. When she is first introduced in the series, she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her dark brown eyes. She later cuts her hair down to a bob cut during her battle with Tartaros though Cancer later styled it back into the long hair she usually has after the battle. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. At first, she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Personality When first introduced, Wendy is a very shy and polite girl. She is also quite clumsy, frequently tripping when she runs, though she overcomes this later on. Despite her shyness, Wendy is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. Wendy is also shown to be insecure about her chest size, largely because almost all the other females in Fairy Tail are very well-endowed. However, this is largely a worry that she'll be flat-chested when she gets older, since she is a pre-teen. Wendy becomes more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is also quite intelligent and has a very honest personality. Wemdy is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. As a Dragon Slayer, Wendy suffers from motion sickness when riding on any form of transportation. Her condition started during the one year period between Fairy Tail's disbandment and reestablishment. Due to practically being unable to move and think properly in this state, Wendy can't cast healing spells like Troia on herself to counter it. Magic & Abilities * Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. * * Sky Dragon's Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): An air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellowafter having her Second Origin unlocked. * Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure: A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle. * Sky Dragon's Healing Spell: A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. (Unnamed) * * Troia (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless. * * Vernier (瞬足, バニーア, Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." * Ile Vernier: By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. * Arms (剛腕, アームズ, Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." : * Ile Arms: By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. * Armor (アーマー Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. :* Ile Armor: By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. * Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. * Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise (状態異常耐性付加 (エンチャント) リレーゼ Jōtai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. * Deus Corona: By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. * Deus Eques: By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. * Sky Dragon's Wing Attack (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. * Sky Dragon's Claw (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. * Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. * * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): Through the aid of Porlyusica, Wendy was able to learn two secret arts that her foster Dragon mother, Grandeeney, failed to teach to her. * Shattering Light: Sky Drill (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. * Milky Way (ミルキーウェイ Mirukī Wei): A type of Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialise souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. * Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming air with high concentration of Ethernano, Wendy has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Wendy gains pink eyes together with a longer hair, now pink instead of blue, that curves and points upwards. The Dragon Slayer also has white scales, similar to that of Grandeeney's, that spring out of her back, and smaller ones on her hands and feet. After the one year time skip, while fighting the Avatar army, Wendy was shown to be able to enter Dragon Force at will. * Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Dragon Force, Wendy was shown to have improved her speed as she was able to evade Ezel's attack and appear right behind the Demon, allowing her to attack. * Enhanced Endurance: With the help of Dragon Force, Wendy was also shown to have greater physical stamina. The Dragon Slayer was still able to fight back, even though she already suffered a lot of major damage from Ezel. Gallery Wendy Marvell.png Wendy Marvell 2.jpg Wendy Marvell 3.jpg Wendy becomes a member of Fairy Tail.jpg|Wendy becomes a member of Fairy Tail Wendy disguised as a demon.jpg Wendy- Dragon Force.gif Wendy and Carla.jpg Natsu and Wendy.jpg Natsu and Wendy 2.jpg The Fury of Wendy Marvell.jpg Wendy's Spells Sky Dragon's Roar.gif|Sky Dragon's Roar Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.jpg|Sky Dragon's Wing Attack Troia.PNG|Troia Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Pure Good Category:Kids Category:Healers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Insecure Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Pacifists Category:Scapegoat Category:Wise Category:The Messiah Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Titular Category:Dragons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Optimists Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Victims Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tricksters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Orphans